Giving my Heart away
by Angelstars
Summary: AAMRN- Short'n'Sweet romance story again, tell me what you think of this one! So come on in and r&r! You know you want too! Dedicated to * MiSteD dReAmZ *


Giving my Heart away

  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ~ I do not own Pokemon ~  
  
Authors Notes~ Rated Pg. ~AAMRN~ this is Ash's point of view, although he doesn't tell the whole story. The title has more to do with Misty and her involvement in this story.  
^_^  
  
This fiction is dedicated to ***~MiSteD dReAmZ~*** I hope you like it! _~Leah!~_  
luv ya! lol!   
  
**Giving my Heart away.**  
_By A*MON_  
  
  


Ash (19)/Misty (20)  
  
  
***  
**Ash's story…**  
  
***  
  
_'I'm scared of Love, because the one I Love is also scared of Love.'_

  
***  
  
_This is where it all began…  
  
Because of a bad past relationship I experienced, I was very sceptical to let another person get close to me. I was scared of rejection and getting hurt again…   
  
I was determined not to give my heart to just anyone ever again…  
  
One person changed that and not just anyone. She was my first true love, she was the girl of my dreams, she was my best friend…   
  
**Misty**…_  
  
***  
  
It was 2am when she was woken by a ringing sound. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and made her way toward the noise that had disturbed her. "Hello" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Hello, Miss Waterflower?" The feminine voice asked.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"I'm a nurse from Cerulean General."  
  
"What… what's happened?" Misty asked nervously.  
  
"I have a patient here by the name of Ash Ketchum. I'm afraid he's been involved in an accident."  
  
  
***  
  
*Cerulean General*  
  
Misty paced back and forth waiting for the doctors to finish examining Ash. After an hour, the doctor finally told her, she could go in and see him. He was lucky; he had only suffered from minor injuries, and a split head.  
  
She opened the door and quietly entered the sterile looking room. "Hi Ash, how are you feeling?" she asked him.  
  
Ash looked at Misty and smiled, "I feel like I've been through hell and back… I'm sorry if I worried you Mist."  
  
Sighing she replied, "Ash, have you got a death wish or something? This is the second time I've had to come and either bail you out of jail or pick you up from the hospital! This month!"  
  
"Mist, I'm really sorry…" he started, but she interrupted him.  
  
"Damn right you're sorry!" she raised her voice slightly. "I have had enough of this Ash Ketchum! You are coming home with me tonight, and I don't want to hear anymore of your lame ass excuses!"  
  
Ash flinched when he heard her raise her voice. "Okay." He whispered. Knowing it would be a waste of time to argue back this time.  
  
***  
  
Ash had been getting in and out of trouble since _she_ left him for another. He had been arrested for disturbing the peace and drunken misbehaviour. The first time Misty had picked him up from the hospital he had tried to jump of the 'Viridian Bridge' he was drunk at the time and some trainer's caught sight of this and recognized who he was and called for help.  
  
Misty couldn't understand it. He was the 'Pokemon Master' he had women throwing themselves at him all the time.   
  
Why was this upsetting him so much? Unless… he loved _her_.  
  
Misty gasped when she thought about that. _'He loves someone else… but what about me? I love him. He is never alone 'cause he always has me…why does he do this?' _  
  
It was upsetting to finally realize that the only person you ever loved and cared for, didn't feel the same way for you.  
  
Ash and his previous relationship had gotten serious, they had even been discussing moving in together. Misty did nothing to interfere in Ash's relationship; she only wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant he would be with someone else. Misty cared too much for Ash to even attempt to tell him her feelings.   
  
She stood by him at all costs and listened to him when he needed help…   
  
But deep down inside she hurt tremendously, and could feel the pain in her heart whenever they were together…  
  
That was when she knew she was in love with her best friend since childhood…  
  
***  
  
Ash walked into the spare bedroom and fell on the bed with a sigh. He hadn't really given much thought about how Misty had helped and supported him, since his brake up until now. Misty has been his 'friend' for nearly 10 years. He cared for her deeply, but he knew she never had any kind of romantic interest in him. So never pursued his feelings for the beautiful _'Water Goddess'_.  
  
_'Who am I kidding, she probably thinks I'm pathetic… what's the use… face it Ketchum, you're alone'_ He thought despondently.  
  
Knock…  
  
Knock… knock…  
  
Ash bolted straight up when he heard the soft knocking. "Come in Mist." He called.  
  
Misty entered his room. Making her way over to him, she smiled weakly.   
  
Sitting next to him on the bed, she asked. "Ash, do you want to talk about this?".  
  
Ash nodded. "Misty, I don't know what to do? I've tried forgetting about her, but…"  
  
"Is she worth all this? I mean did you love her that much… think about this Ash." She asked him, then continued before he could reply, "what I'm trying to ask is… did you feel the butterflies churn in your stomach whenever you were together? Or your heartbeat a thousand times a minute and felt warm whenever you held her, or feel the shivers roll up and down your spine when you kissed her?"  
  
Ash was staring into Misty's eyes the whole time she spoke. He didn't even have to think about the answer. "No" He replied.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" she asked him anxiously.  
  
"I do not want to be alone… I just don't see the point of…of it anymore…" he stammered a bit.  
  
"Oh Ash." Misty sighed and embraced him. Not wanting to let her go he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her hair, savouring its smell of sweet strawberries. "You're never alone Ash, you have always had me." She whispered into his ear.   
  
Hearing this he closed his eyes and smiled contentedly.  
  
"Misty, please don't leave me." He whispered back.  
  
Rocking him gently she replied, "I promise".  
  
Misty held onto Ash for quite sometime. When she did let him go, she could see he had been crying. His eyes were swollen and red. She smiled at him reassuringly and wiped away the odd tear that rolled down his cheek. _'I have the perfect way to let him know how I feel.' _She thought to herself.   
  
"Ash, I will be right back, I have something for you." She told him getting up off the bed.   
  
He looked up at her and nodded. "Okay."  
  
***  
  
Closing Ash's bedroom door she ran down stairs into the Cerulean gyms office and grabbed some paper and a pen. She wrote something on the paper and made her way back up stairs. Walking past her sister's bedrooms, she got to the end of the landing and entered her own. _'Where did I put that… ahah, there it is!'_ Grabbing the item she ran back out of her room toward Ash's.  
  
Ash looked up as she entered the room, carrying something shaped a bit like a heart.   
  
Misty smiled at Ash and sat beside him. "Ash, I have something to give you."  
  
"What is it Mist?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"It was something my Mother made for me when I was 5, it means a lot to me and I want you to have it."  
  
She handed Ash a red heart shaped pillow and a piece of paper. He looked at the two items in his hand. "Wha…"  
  
"Shh… please just read the note." She interrupted him.  
  
Ash unfolded the note and read it…  
  
_'This is my Heart, it's in your hands, so please take care of it and realize you're the only keeper to it'_  
  
Ash looked up from the note and stared at her. "Mist, I… I don't know what to say…"  
  
"I know what I want to say. I have waited 10 years to tell you this Ash Ketchum. I'm in Love with you Ash, and I want to be with you."  
  
"You're in Love with me?" He asked a little stunned. _'Oh my god, she feels the same… after all these years… I can't believe I've been so blind…'_  
  
Misty smiled and nodded.   
  
Ash smirked. "You Love me. Mist, do you know how long I have waited to say the same thing." He then frowned and thought about that for a second. "Except, I would say Misty instead of Ash…" She smiled at his stupidity.  
  
"I Love you too Misty, I always have." He told her seriously.  
  
Both smiling they reached for one another, wrapping their arms around each other. Their lips touched for the first time ever. Two becoming one as they passionately embraced the night away.  
  
  
***   
  
_I didn't have to worry anymore about rejection or hurt, because I found my only Love, my soul mate, and my reason for living. I didn't have to look far, because she was always there. She gave me her heart and I gave her my soul.   
  
Together we complete as one and forever more a whole.   
_  
She is special and I'm glad she knows.   
  
***  
  
~FIN~  
  
  
Please review! I really appreciate feedback! Not very original, I know! But this is a cute little romance story! That is all that counts! All you AAMR lovers I hope you enjoyed reading this! In addition, Thank you for all your reviews for _'You're only a Heartbeat away' _I had a lot of response for that one! ~ Go read it if you haven't!~   
  
I hope you liked this one Leah?! ~ Go read ***~MiSteD dReAmZ~*** latest story called _'Saturate me'_ a Brock story, added to an AAMR! ~ It is great! ~ So please go read and review that one too! ~ Thanks Angie*  
  
Cultnirvana ~ (Karen) thanks for the inspiration for this one! It is kinda similar to your great story! I hope you like my version!?! Go read cultnirvana's _'Why?'_ And _'Divided and Confused'_, again great stories ~ AAMR!~

Angie* ^.~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
